1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of occupant propelled vehicles, and in particular to an occupant propelled scooter and improvements thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are different types of personal vehicles, including vehicles propelled by an occupant. In an occupant propelled vehicle, the occupant, or rider of the vehicle, provides the force to propel the vehicle. Occupant propelled vehicles include, for example, bicycles and scooters.
The prior art includes scooters, as disclosed, for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,014 to HUANG. The occupant propelled scooter of HUANG includes a frame with handlebars, a platform to support a rider, front and rear wheels, and a drive mechanism. The drive mechanism includes a stepping lever and pedal, and a ratchet mechanism including a ratchet wheel, a ratchet pawl and transmission gears for driving the rear wheel. When a rider steps down on the pedal, the ratchet pawl engages the ratchet wheel, driving the transmission gears and the rear wheel. A spring returns the stepping lever to a raised position when the stepping force is released. This motion is repeated so that the pedal reciprocates vertically and the scooter is propelled in a forward direction. The HUANG patent also discloses an embodiment including a ratchet wheel, a ratchet pawl, and belt gearing.
Another example of a ratchet pawl driven scooter is U.S. Pat. No. 1,511,151 to WILSON. The WILSON scooter includes a drive mechanism including a ratchet wheel, a ratchet pawl, drive gears, and a pedal provided on a shaft mounted on the axis of a drive gear to turn therewith. Reciprocation of the pedal turns the drive gears and the ratchet pawl, thus driving the rear wheel. The WILSON scooter also includes a torsion spring mounted around the pedal shaft to restore the pedal to the upward position and to return the ratchet pawl to its starting position.
Also known in the prior art are scooters having a combination ratchet, ratchet pawl and chain drive. An example of a scooter having a combination ratchet, ratchet pawl and chain drive is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 2,436,199 to CARTMILL. The CARTMILL scooter includes a frame with handlebars, a platform, a reciprocating pedal, a ratchet wheel, a ratchet pawl, and a chain to drive the rear wheel.
Another example of a chain driven scooter is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,055 to JONES. The chain driven scooter of JONES includes a reciprocating carriage, oscillating gears, ratcheting gears, and a chain to drive the rear wheel. The JONES scooter is operated by reciprocating handlebars.
The prior art also includes occupant propelled vehicles, as disclosed, for example, by the product called KICK ""N GO from Honda Co. This vehicle is a scooter having a frame, handlebars, brakes, a kick pedal, a clutch and a drive train. To propel the vehicle in a forward direction, the rider kicks the kick pedal toward the rear of the vehicle, thereby engaging the clutch and driving the chain and rear wheel. The vehicle further includes a return spring to restore the kick pedal to its upright starting position.
the prior art also includes occupant propelled scooters, as disclosed, for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,269 to FAN. The scooter of FAN includes a platform, wheels, and a crank drive mechanism. The drive mechanism includes a foot pedal, a crank arm, a gear wheel and spur gears. When the occupant depresses the foot pedal, the crank arm turns the gear wheel and spur gears to drive the rear wheel. A spring raises the foot pedal after the force on the pedal is released. Repeated reciprocation of the foot pedal propels the scooter in a forward direction. The FAN patent discloses embodiments including two or three wheels. The FAN scooter may also include a ratchet mechanism on the driven wheel to allow free movement of the scooter in a rearward direction.
The prior art also includes occupant propelled bicycles, as disclosed, for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,273 to SLATER. The bicycle of SLATER includes a frame with handlebars, a seat, a front wheel and a rear wheel, and a combination chain and rachet pawl drive mechanism. The combination chain and ratchet pawl drive mechanism includes sprocket gears, a chain provided around one of the sprocket gears, and pedals, wherein each pedal includes a ratchet pawl that drives the sprocket gears. The rider alternatingly steps on the pedals, producing a reciprocating motion to the pedals, to rotate the sprocket gears and drive the chain and the rear wheel, propelling the bicycle in a forward direction.
Also known in the prior art are occupant propelled vehicles including drive mechanisms having arcuate toothed members. An example of an occupant propelled vehicle including a drive mechanism having an arcuate toothed member is U.S. Pat. No. 1,562,553 to HANSEN. The vehicle of HANSEN includes a frame, four wheels, meshing drive gears including an arcuate toothed gear, and a pedal for reciprocating the arcuate toothed member and thereby driving the vehicle.
Other examples of occupant propelled vehicles having meshing gears including an arcuate toothed member are U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,236 to STROUD and U.S. Pat. No. 732,120 to SCHMIDT. The STROUD patent discloses a bicycle including meshing gears driven by reciprocation of two pedals. The SCHMIDT patent discloses a skate-like vehicle driven by the weight of an operator on a foot plate.
The prior art also includes occupant propelled vehicles, as disclosed, for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 2,466,105 to HOFFMAN. The vehicle of HOFFMAN includes a chain drive and a pivoting treadle. The pivoting treadle supports an occupant standing thereon and operates the chain drive to propel the vehicle in a forward direction.
The prior art also includes occupant propelled vehicles, as disclosed, for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,871 to HOTT. The vehicle of HOTT includes optional and removable accessories, such as, for example, a seat and a basket for carrying articles.
Also known in the prior art are vehicles as disclosed, for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,539 to PATMONT. The PATMONT vehicle is an all terrain scooter having a large chassis and tires.
Also known in the prior art are vehicles as disclosed, for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,597 to TSAI (disclosing a scooter having four wheels and two pedals which reciprocate together to drive the scooter in forward direction); U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,592 to HORTON et al. (disclosing a multi-planed scooter having a plurality of pairs of wheels); and U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,453 to BLACK (disclosing a three wheeled scooter having a spring drive).
The present invention is directed to an occupant propelled vehicle which overcomes problems existing in the prior art discussed above.
An aspect of the present invention provides an occupant propelled vehicle including a frame, the frame including a front portion and a rear portion, a front wheel provided on the front portion of the frame, a rear wheel provided on the rear portion of the frame, and a platform for supporting an occupant. The platform is provided between the front and rear portions on the frame. A steering mechanism and an oscillating drive mechanism are provided on the frame.
A further aspect of the present invention provides an occupant propelled vehicle including a frame, the frame including a front portion and a rear portion, a front wheel provided on the front portion of the frame, a rear wheel provided on the rear portion of the frame, a platform for supporting an occupant, the platform provided between the front and rear portions on the frame, a steering mechanism provided on the frame, and a drive mechanism. The drive mechanism includes a drive sprocket mounted on the rear portion of the frame, the drive sprocket having a central axis and an axle therethrough and being rotatable with the axle, a driven sprocket provided coaxially with the rear wheel and rotatable therewith, a pedal crank arm, the pedal crank arm having a first end provided on the drive sprocket axle and a second end having a pedal attached thereto, and an endless chain drivingly provided around the drive sprocket and the driven sprocket, wherein downward force on the pedal and the crank arm rotates the drive sprocket, which drives the driven sprocket and the rear wheel therewith and propels the occupant propelled vehicle in a forward direction.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the occupant propelled vehicle may further include a stationary stop provided on the rear portion of the frame, adjacent the drive sprocket, a front stop provided on the drive sprocket, and a rear stop provided on the drive sprocket, wherein the stationary, front and rear stops interact and prevent full rotation of the drive sprocket so that the occupant propelled vehicle is propelled in a forward direction by oscillation of the drive sprocket between positions of the front and rear stops.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the pedal may be provided on a first side of the drive sprocket, the front stop may be provided in a first position on a second side of the drive sprocket, and the rear stop may be provided in a second position on the second side of the drive sprocket, so that the drive sprocket oscillates between a first position in which the rear stop engages the stationary stop and a second position in which the front stop engages the stationary stop.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the drive sprocket may oscillate over an arc of between 90xc2x0-100xc2x0. The drive sprocket of the present invention may oscillate over an arc up to 220xc2x0.
In still another aspect of the present invention, the front and rear stops may be positioned on a side of the drive sprocket between 90xc2x0-100xc2x0 apart. The front and rear stops may be positioned on a side of the drive sprocket 220xc2x0 apart.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the occupant propelled vehicle may further include a crank housing provided on the frame, a torsion spring provided in the crank housing, the torsion spring including a first end connected to the crank housing, and a second end connected to and movable with the drive sprocket axle, wherein the oscillation of the drive sprocket tightens and loosens the torsion spring so that downward force on the pedal by an occupant rotates the drive sprocket until the rear stop abuts the stationary stop, and the return force of the torsion spring rotates the drive sprocket in an opposite direction until the front stop abuts the stationary stop. The stationary stop may further be provided on an outer surface of the crank housing.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the drive sprocket may be mounted on the frame in a position forward of the driven sprocket. The drive sprocket may further be mounted on the frame in a position above the driven sprocket. The drive sprocket may further be mounted on the frame in a position rearward of the driven sprocket.
In a still further aspect of the present invention, the pedal crank arm may include a linear member. The pedal crank arm may further include an angled member.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the occupant propelled vehicle may further include an extension spring, the extension spring including a first end connected to the frame, and a second end connected to and movable with the drive sprocket, wherein the oscillation of the drive sprocket extends and retracts the extension spring so that downward force on the pedal by an occupant rotates the drive sprocket until the rear stop abuts the stationary stop, and the return force of the extension spring rotates the drive sprocket in an opposite direction until the front stop abuts the stationary stop. The extension spring of the present invention may be pivotally mounted to the frame.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the occupant propelled vehicle may further include a compression spring, the compression spring including a first end connected to the frame, and a second end connected to and movable with the drive sprocket, wherein the oscillation of the drive sprocket compresses and relaxes the compression spring so that downward force on the pedal by an occupant rotates the drive sprocket until the rear stop abuts the stationary stop, and the return force of the compression spring rotates the drive sprocket in an opposite direction until the front stop abuts the stationary stop. The compression spring of the present invention may be pivotally mounted to the frame.
A further aspect of the present invention provides an occupant propelled vehicle including a frame, the frame including a front portion and a rear portion, a front wheel provided on the front portion of the frame, a rear wheel provided on the rear portion of the frame, a platform for supporting an occupant, the platform provided between the front and rear portions on the frame, a steering mechanism provided on the frame, and a drive mechanism. The drive mechanism includes a drive gear mounted on the frame, the drive gear having a central axis and an axle therethrough and being rotatable with the axle, a driven gear mounted coaxially with the rear wheel and movable therewith, a pedal crank arm, the pedal crank arm having a first end provided on the drive gear axle, and a second end having a pedal attached thereto, and an intermediate gear drivingly provided between the drive gear and the driven gear, wherein downward force on the pedal and the crank arm rotate the drive gear, which drives the driven gear and the rear wheel therewith, and propels the occupant propelled vehicle in a forward direction. The drive gear of the present invention may include a sector gear.
A still further aspect of the present invention provides an occupant propelled vehicle including a frame, the frame including a front portion and a rear portion, a front wheel provided on the front portion of the frame, a rear wheel provided on the rear portion of the frame, a platform for supporting an occupant, the platform provided between the front and rear portions on the frame, a steering mechanism provided on the frame, and a drive mechanism. The drive mechanism includes a drive gear mounted on the frame, the drive gear having a central axis and an axle therethrough and being rotatable with the axle, a driven gear mounted coaxially with the rear wheel and movable therewith, the driven gear drivingly connected to the drive gear, and a pedal crank arm, the pedal crank arm having a first end provided on the drive gear, and a second end having a pedal attached thereto, wherein downward force on the pedal and the crank arm rotate the drive gear, which drives the driven gear and the rear wheel therewith, and propels the occupant propelled vehicle in a forward direction. The drive gear of the present invention may include internal teeth. The pedal crank arm of the present invention may include a telescoping portion.